I'll Be Your Secret
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: James Potter has always wanted Lily Evans...always... Song By One Republic...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the Harry Potter World that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling, and the Song Lyrics belong to One Republic and the song is called Secrets. Check it out! **

My name is James Potter and I always will be in love with Lily Evans.

**I need another story**

Even as time moved on and I entered my seventh and finale year, I still loved her. I mean I had matured and yet she still would not glance at me in a way that displaced more than hate.  
**Something to get off my chest**

I knew that I had been part of the reason that had cause Lily to loose her best friend, Severus Snape.

**My life gets kinda boring**

I had still been young, fifteen almost sixteen, and I had hated that Snape got Lily to smile at him, something I had never managed to do.

**Need something that I can confess**

I knew I had to tell her...tell her now.

That the years of liking Lily Evans had ended.

My feelings had changed over time.

No more did I like the fiery girl, almost women that Lily Evans was.

No...I now loved her more than ever.

**Til' all my sleeves are stained red**

I, James Potter, wanted to hold her and put my hands into her sweet, Loving, long hair.

Until all I would feel was her.

**From all the truth that I've said**

Even if though I love her, Sirius had told him on a warm October night that the girls were gossiping.

Gossiping...That one Lily Evans had fallen for someone.

And she wasn't telling anyone who it was.

**Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so**

I, James Potter, had finally hit rock bottom and was going crazy, or at least my friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter, thought so.

I couldn't think straight anymore.

I was loosing the girl, no the women, that I had grown to love.

And I had never even been given the chance to fight for her.

**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

Watching as she told Alice something and continued watching as Alice turned towards mates and I ever so slightly only to have Lily grab her arm and steer, or more like drag her outside.

She was blushing, that much I could tell from here. Her cheeks lifted slightly as her mouth formed a smile.

Watched as her blush washed over her face and wondered where else the blush had spread to.

Alice squealed and Lily shook her head vigorously, only to have Alice smirk at her and say something.

My heart beat seemed to skip-a-beat as Lily muttered something back and join in on her best friend's giggling.

**This time, don't need another perfect line**

And even as they headed back inside and towards me, I wanted to say something, anything that would make her smile or even to gain her attention.

But she ducked her head just as our gazes might have met.

**Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

She already likes someone and that someone will never be me.

Only in my dreams.

Where I can make her smile and laugh and where I can finally...finally feel her lips on mine.

**My god, amazing how we got this far**

As Dinner arrives and my mates and I took our usually seats in The Great Hall, I reminisced about everyday and every moment I had every seen Lily Evans.

Only to be jerked out of my memories by the sound of Remus finishing some joke and Sirius spitting his food all over Remus howling with laughter, sounding quite frankly like a dog, with his bark-like-laughs.

My own laughter ceased to exist away as soon as I saw her walk towards their house table, laughing and talking with Alice and her boyfriend, Frank.

My grin had yet to disappear from my face as I took in the sight that was Lily Evans, watching as the group made their way towards himself and his Mates.

**It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars**

And just as she passes, and I turn my attention back to listening to Remus scowled Sirius on spitting his food on him, Peter watching them intently, I look up to see her eyes on me, catching her gaze with my own.

A meeting of hazel and the brightest emerald-green.

Her eyes looking like they hold a secret.

A secret I, James Potter, want to know.

And then she winks.

Turning her gaze a moment later and continuing to nod her head to whatever Alice is telling her, as if that moment had never happened.

Continuing her walk away from me.

**And everyday I see the news**

There are Dark-Times ahead.

Trouble brewing on the horizon.

**All the problems that we could solve**

I knows I will fight for the Good of the People.

And that she will do the same.

**And when a situation rises**

Wishing that I could hold her and keep her safe from harm.  
**  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so**

And as Dinner ends, knowing that I can't take it anymore...not knowing who holds this women's heart.

**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years**

I follow after her as soon as she gets up to leave.

She is alone but I wouldn't give a damn if she wasn't.

My heart is beating too quickly and it feels as if I'm marching to certain heartbreak.  
**  
Sick of all the insincere**

I'm feeling like the predator chasing my prey as I close the space between us and catch her wrist in my hand, effectively spinning her around to face me.

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line**

I've never cared if about being blunt.

"Who do you like Evans?" I ask and I can see the surprise and then embarrassment on her face as she looks away from my face but I have had enough of Lily looking away.

**Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

"It's my secret Potter...And I definitely don't need to tell you." She says as a blush washes over her face.

**Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame**

I Know her relationship with her sister isn't good but that she trusts her friends, though.

This year they hadn't argued...they had actually slowly become friends this year.

After all there both Heads and share The Heads Living Quarters together.

I, James Potter, had stupidly thought she might trust me by now.

But maybe years of hate can't make up for a couple months of friendship.

**Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything**

"I just want to make sure your safe," I answer her after all that is partly true.

And the other half is that I don't want any bloke ravishing her in a broom-closet.

Except me.

I watch as the blush returns and I wonder if maybe just maybe it's just not from embarrassment but another emotion instead.

As if she can hear my thoughts, her eyes widen and her blush deepens as she tries to pull free from me.

**So tell me what you want to hear**

"What do you want to hear James?" her face so close to mine as she wretches her arm free from my grasp. "That I love you? Well I d-d-don't." Her last words are muffled as she sobs it out and flees down the corridor.

But I still hear her.

**Something that were like those years**

I wonder if she hears my heart break from where she is.

**Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line**

I don't see her again until later as we are patrolling the halls together as Heads.

It's an awkward silence with me stealing glances of her and her by now tomato red face.

Until I decide I can't stand not at least telling her, finally after all these years...just getting it off my chest.

So as we pass by a empty broom-closet, I grab her arm and drag her in with me.

It's small and slightly cramped, especially with the door close and there may be barely any light but I already know her face by heart.

She stutters at me as I knew she would. Demanding to know what the Hell is wrong with me and if I know that this is assault. All the while I'm trying to tell the women I Love something and I can't gather all my thoughts to break it to her gently as she is still talking about something like The Bill of Rights and having Rights.

Until I finally snap and my mouth moves of it's own accord.

Yeah, I'm gonna go with blaming my stupid mouth on not getting the message from my brain to shut-up.

Oh wait it's also the women I Loves fault as she still won't be quiet.

I wonder if Sirius has ever had these problems.

Probably not, the girls he goes out with are usually quiet.

Then again, there ogling his chest so much that when they do speak it sounds like a mix between the language of troll and giant.

It's Troant language….or would it be giall?

Ah….The wonders of my mind scare even me sometimes.

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

"Would you shut-up for a minute I'm trying to tell you I Love you," I say and then at her widened eyes realize what I just said.

Oh, Shit.

**So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**I pull my hand through my messy, untidy hair as I watch her mouth fall slightly open in surprise.

Even then she looks bloody adorable.

"You s-still do? After all this time?" She asks as she ducks her head.

**This time, don't need another perfect line**

"Why would I have ever stopped?" Damn it Lily, can't you see I Love you!" I don't know how to get the message across anymore clearly and she still hasn't told me who she likes.

"I-I'm not in love with you." She says keeping her head down.

"You don't have- but she cuts across my sentence. "Let me finish," she says and I can feel hear her passion behind her words. Something I love about Lily is her fiery passion.

"I don't even like you," she says and I'm happy her head is still down as her words are an icy spear to my heart.

I also always loved her brutal honesty.

Except now.

And she seems she's not finished as I watch her mouth open to form another attack on my heart.

**Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**"I'm falling in Love with you..." Her whisper is so nearly silent that I think I have heard wrong until I lift her chin and look into her eyes.

The first thing I ever noticed about her.

And the last thing I'll see, before realizing, as her eyes met mine that she was telling the truth.

And instead of answering, I closed my eyes and opened my heart to her as it always had been, but now was completely hers to take.

Our foreheads touched as I leaned even closer to her.

Our breaths mingling together as I gently lowered my lips to hers.

**All my secrets away,**

All those years of wanting this.

Dreaming of this.

Nothing could compare.

Nothing would ever compare to this feeling.

All memories of girls I had kissed before were immediately banished from my mind.

All I felt was her and the way her mouth moved against mine.

The way her body molded into mine as I we kissed each other hungrily against the wall.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as I lifted her up, her back still against the wall.

Our mouths moved more urgently as my left hand left her waist, we were so close together that even as my hands let go of her, she wouldn't fall.

My left hand traveled up and down one of her legs, my hands brushing against the edge of her skirt and she moaned into my mouth. I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slide my tongue into her mouth and our tongues battled against the other in an exotic dance.

My right hand found it's way into her sweet, lovely, long red-hair. I cupped her face as our kiss continue, only putting my hand back into her hair, as I trailed kisses down her neck, giving us time to breath as Lily inhaled sharply as the tip of my tongue found a sensitive place on her neck and bit down slightly, lingering on that spot.

My mouth moved to her erratic pulse as I sucked on her neck, receiving a gasp from Lily and a moan.

I returned my hands to her hips lowering her feet back to the ground as I returned my mouth to hers and delicately kissed her sweet, red lips once again.

I pulled back catching my breath and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

She blushed when her eyes found mine again and it deepened when she saw the emotion in my eyes.

I smiled at her, a real smile, not a smirk and grabbed her hand opening the door of the broom closet and leading her into the still dark corridor.

My watch read eleven at night, our patrolling was over, and I squeezed her hand, still in my own, as we headed back to our Quarters.

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly my mates were waiting for us.

"Hey you two thought maybe we could play a game of exploding snap, how was…." Remus' rambling stopped as he took in Lily's still slightly red face, her swollen-kissed lips, messy hair, and his eyes lastly zoned in on our hands, still in one another's.

Peter was no where to be found, probably in the dorm room asleep, but I heard Sirius exit my room, he does like the shower in there, and watched as he descended the stairs.

"Hey, used your shower again James hope you don't mind….Evans what the Hell is on your neck?" Sirius was looking wide eyed at the bite mark I had left on Lily's neck; he too was looking at our general appearance.

Lily blushed and leaned towards my ear, "Let's tell them tomorrow at breakfast, shall we?" She whispered to me, gently biting her bottom lip.

I nodded sending a wink at her.

"Well were tired Mates, I'll see you at breakfast, have an essay to complete or Potions"- but my Mates cut me off.

"You finished that essay."

"What have you two been doing?"

"We'll get it out of you eventually Mate."

I gently pushed them out the door and slammed the door shut, vowing to make-up a new password and not tell any of them the new password.

Turning back to Lily, I smirked at her red face.

Resting my hands around her waist, I kissed her forehead. "So what do you want to do for the hours remaining of our secret relationship….by breakfast word will get around that I've finally snagged you Miss. Evans?" I breathed into her ear.

"I have a few ideas Mister Potter," she whispered back.

I raised an eyebrow at Lily, smiling as she giggled, pulled away from my arms and racing up the stairs with me right behind her.

Catching her near my bedroom door, my lips sought hers, continuing what we had started earlier.

And just for tonight….

**All my secrets away**

I'll be your secret. 


End file.
